Sieg Aurion
"Without forgiveness life is governed by a cycle of resentment and retalliation" ~''Blaine, Sieg's father'' Sieg, also known as the Red Lion, is the historian of the Blade Pirates and one of their strongest fighters. He hails from the East Blue's island of Mizuho. He's a man with a thirst for battle, life, and adventure. Appearance Sieg is a tall and lean swordsman with flowing brown hair, piercing dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion. He's usually suited in his read leather jacket, and strapped to his waist are his dual scimitar swords sheathed in their red and gold scabbards. Personality Sieg's a detached,intelligent young man with a sardonic wit and an eye for adventure. For the most part he's rather laid back and introverted, left to his musings by the rest of the crew. At times he can be rather quirky, jovially joining in with the crew in their shenanigans and fun, though it's rare. He's also rather bookish, and is eager to learn not only about the crew's latest course, but also on the history of the world. However, when in combat, his demeanor changes dramatically, and he becomes more focused and animated, charging into his opponents with relentless fury. During times of stress he's capable of remaining not only calm, but calculating, and unofficially serves as the crew's tactician. Relationships Sora: Sieg unquestionably trusts his captain's orders, possibly to a fault. Sieg respects Sora Blade not only for his fearsome strength, but for his conviction and love for his crew. However, Sora's swashbuckling persona gets on his nerves from time to time. Judas: Ever since Sieg laid eyes on Judas, there was always something that ticked him off about the man. Their personalities, though similar in nature, often clashed, and their exchanges often ended in childish arguments, mostly because of Sieg feeling that Judas was too soft and idealistic. Although Sieg never fully admits it, he recognizes Judas' strength in battle, as well has his reliability. As such, Sieg has developed what some might perceive as an inferiority complex. History Sieg was brought up in a small village, by the name of Mizuho, where he was taught swordsmanship, honor, and history. He lived under his father, Blaine, the village's local carpenter. and although their relationship never truly blossomed into a father-son bond, they had mutual respect for one another. Blaine never truly understood Sieg's love for swordsmanship and military strategy, though he understood that his son needed to find his own way in life instead of trying to work as a mediocre carpenter. Blaine passed away in an accident during construction of the village's clock tower, leaving Sieg to his own means at the age of 13. Eventually the dojo became Sieg's life and center of focus. Under the tutelage of the head instructor of the local dojo, Zed, an old, gnarled man, Sieg polished his skills, acquiring greater finesse and motion control to add to his fine repertoire of fighting talent. Zed was a man who lived not only by the sword, but by the appreciation of knowledge, and made it his mission to challenge Sieg not only in the physical arts, but also solidify the mind with shogi and instruction in history. By the age of 17, Zed was willing to retire and allow his young apprentice to succeed him in recognition of the young man's blossoming talent, though Sieg humbly declined, feeling he was not worthy of the honor and responsibility weighted in that gift. One day, while Sieg was focused on his training elsewhere, the Dojo was brutally attacked by a band of pirates who sought after the precious Mizuho heirlooms, Caladbog. Zed easily stood up to them, but could not protect his defenseless pupils from gunfire, and died trying to defend them. Once Sieg learned of the events that transpired, he swore vengeance, and routed the pirates before they could even leave the island with the loot. The captain pleaded for his life, and revealed that they were sent into the island by a money-hungry marine official who had jurisdiction over Mizuho. In doing so, he uncovered an assortment of items stowed away in their ship's cabin. He distributed the spoils with the villagers, and the mayor, recognizing that Sieg wanted to set off as soon as possible, rewarded him with some supplies and a treasure chest for protecting the town. Disgusted by the corruption that tainted the Marines, and angered by the loss of his master and colleagues, Sieg made it his personal vendetta to seek out and annihilate the marine officials who sought to abuse their powers, including the man who wronged his village. Sieg left the following morning, not trusting himself to hold back once the Marines, nor implicate the villagers in his struggle against them. His vendetta against them was his alone. Not long after sailing off with some supplies and Caladbolg under his belt, he eventually opened the mysterious treasure chest, and found a strange grapefruit lined with markings. Without a moment's thought. He aate it. Sieg's personal journey lead him to cross paths with Sora after he took down a minor Marine base on the Grand Line, a fateful meeting that changed the young swordsman's goals forever. Plot For more information, see Blade Pirates Fishman Island Arc After Sora's skirmish with some bounty hunters at Sabondy Archipelago, the Blade Pirates ventured into the depths of the sea, making their way to Fishman Island, and eventually, the New World. On their way, they encountered the Jumbo Monkey Pirates, but they were quickly dealt with, before the crew finally reached Fishman Island. Upon arrival, Sieg took the time to gather some information from Coral Hill, until he eventually came across the Fishman Karate Dojo. After two hard fought battles against two of the dojo's star pupils, the master divulged the information that Sieg needed regarding Domingo. Sieg then rushed back to the rendezvous point, to warn the captain of the impending danger behind the man. Once Sieg got there, he found that his crew mate, DPTY, was attacked by assailants controlled by HIM. After Sieg revealed the crew the origins and goals of the man called Domingo, the crew made their way out of the island, taking their first intrepid steps in a voyage into the New World. Metal Island Sieg and Otoko fought off a bunch of Domingo's men on the western side of the island, as well as defeated the Mecha Trio. In doing so, the Blade Pirates uncovered the microchips which placed all these pirates under Domingo's control, and eventually, discovered that Domingo was hiding away in Magamagashii Island. Magamagashii Island The Blade Pirates infiltrated the island, though were separated when they were assaulted by crazed pirate zombies. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Kirin Kirin no mi: A mythical zoan type devil fruit which allows the user to transform into the legendary Kirin of ancient lore, a massive, hooved chimerical creature. This magical beast represents peace and prosperity to those who are pure hearted, though also signifies chaos and despair for those who are sinful and wicked. As such, Sieg's abilities increase against the more sinister opponents. The Kirin is cloaked in what looks like a fiery aura, and its scales glow in the moonlight. With its powers Sieg is able to deftly lope from place to place swiftly and softly, and even walk on water for a period of time. Additionally the devil fruit gives the user enhanced durability, agility, and fiery breath. Sieg also likes to grip his dual blades with his teeth when he's in full beast form, so he has a longer range in his attacks. *'Fire breath:' The user can spout flames from its mouth, turning foes to cinders. *'blazing mane:' As sieg enters into battle, he is cloaked in a fiery mane, produced in anger. When Sieg is at full strength, he's able to burn his opponents in close quarters with physical contact. With exhaustion the fire ebbs, and its effect is weakened. *'Legendary Luck:' The Kirin's reputation as a creature of good open also applies to those around Sieg. With him on board, the rest of his crew gain extraordinary luck in escaping pressing situations, and are even more likely to find gold. *'Sensory tentacles:' Utilizing the stringy tentacles that protrude from his cheeks, Sieg is able to detect the slightest disturbances in the air, so as to pinpoint vibrations and shockwaves. Swordsmanship and related skills Sieg is proficient in a variety of weapons, including a surprising level of deftness with bo staffs, kunai knives, his skills developed and honed during his time at the Mizuho dojo. He's also adept at hand-to-hand combat, and is competent in karate when he's disarmed, able to unleash strong chops and roundhouse kicks. However, his weapons of choice are the dual wielding scimitar blades known jointly as Caladbolg, the ancient heirlooms of the Mizuho dojo. With these jagged edged swords virtually anything in the world can be sliced, and they are only hampered by their wielder's skills. Sieg is able to artfully use the blades for quick thrusts and a steady defense. Although Sieg's swordsmanship is formidable and quick with the light weight blades, he's not able to fully tap into the blades' potential to cut steel. *'Sonic Sword Rain:' A series of swift thrusts, which pierce the target in multiple places. *'Tempest:' Sieg performs a front flip with one sword pointed above his head and the other pointed forward. After gaining a lot of forward momentum with a quick sprint, Sieg commits to the flip, becoming a whirling blade. This attack has to be on target and timed precisely, as Sieg is left defenseless after its use. *'Hurricane Thrust:' Sieg twirls his swords in front of him, creating a whirling torrent, blasting away opponents with condensed, pressurized air. Historical knowledge As the Blade Pirate's historian, Sieg has an encyclopedic knowledge on a variety of topics, from the Marine organization that he despises, to the up and coming rookies that they may come into conflict. He's adept in gathering intel, and as such archives and documents their adventure in a log while keeping himself informed on everything that transpires in each area they venture into. Trivia *Created by Oracle of Truth (with some inspiration from the Tales of Symphonia video game) *Sieg's favorite desert is a strawberry cheesecake *Sieg's favorite drink is a cold malty beer Quotes "Without forgiveness life is governed by a cycle of resentment and retalliation" Category:Character Category:Male Category:Blade Pirate Category:Pirate